


Interrogation

by jumyouboshi



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: AU. A Buddy Police raid leads to the successful arrest of one Kakeru Futaboshi. Tasuku attempts to question him about his older brother, the notorious Doctor Gara, but it turns out to be one monster of a task.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Kakeru and Gara are twin brothers (Gara being the older one). This fic was 50% driven by my desire to see the Futaboshi twins scenario come to light, 50% my desire to write Kakeru being a lil shit, and 50% me wanting to explore what Tasuku does at work. What do you mean that adds up to more than 100%
> 
> No pairings for now. If I decide to add more chapters, that may change.
> 
> Not sure about the timeline, but this doesn’t take place during DDD probably.
> 
> Enjoy!

The interrogation room is deathly silent. Tasuku keeps his back to the subject as he waits for the interrogating officers and goes over the information in his head.

_ Futaboshi Kakeru. Formerly a prime suspect in crimes that were linked to the Buddy monster black market. Tasuku had previously and erroneously concluded that he and Doctor Gara were the same person, but the Buddy Police’s raid on one of the secret labs proved him wrong. _

Tasuku re-evaluates the information now: Futaboshi Kakeru is Gara’s younger twin brother and has been an accomplice to his many crimes.  Gara and Kakeru are able to mimic one another’s mannerisms perfectly, and this devious tactic has sown confusion throughout the Buddy Police ranks for months, fooling even Tasuku. Kakeru’s involvement with Gara’s illegal experiments and unethical research makes him just as guilty as Gara himself, and because of the aforementioned mimicry, he is responsible for meddling with police affairs as well—

“Hey, hey, will I be able to eat something soon?”

The faux cheery voice breaks the silence and grounds Tasuku’s train of thought to a screeching halt. He turns to face Kakeru, who’s currently sitting on a chair and handcuffed. Kakeru is awfully chipper for someone who was just arrested, and Tasuku wonders whether this is one of his many ruses.

He doesn’t want to give Kakeru the satisfaction of an answer, so Kakeru continues on happily.

“When am I going to get fed? I’m really hungry… Oh, silly me! I can’t eat with these handcuffs on. Are you going to feed me, Tasuku-chan?”

But Tasuku can’t stay silent at the quip.

“……-chan?”

Kakeru is all smiles. “It’s cute, right? Just like you! At least, I really think so~”

He’s trying to mess with him. Tasuku  _ knows _ Kakeru is trying to mess with him. Nevertheless, he can’t help but feel a little flustered at the abruptness of it all. He hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

“You’re really bold to be talking like that to the person who arrested you,” Tasuku manages to say and thanks the stars that he is able to keep his tone even. “Though it’s not something I haven’t seen before. If you think you’re going to be getting anything out of it, you’re wrong.”

“Hmm~” Kakeru hums softly, teasingly, and it’s one of the most grating things Tasuku has ever heard. “Bold? I don’t think so. I’m plenty shy, actually!”

“Enough,” Tasuku interjects before the conversation can spiral downwards any further. “You’re going to be questioned soon, so don’t misbehave.”

“Ehh… Are you saying I’m being bad? But I was complimenting you! I didn’t mean to offend you, Tasuku-chan!”

Tasuku has already turned away, but he can practically feel Kakeru trying to peer over at his face. “Oh, I’m not offended. I know it’s not genuine, anyway.”

Kakeru falls strangely silent at that and seems to sink back into the chair.

“You think so?” The other boy’s voice is a lot softer than before, and the change in tone prompts a sidelong glance from Tasuku. There’s a strange look in Kakeru’s eyes that he can’t really put a finger on.

“I do. What reason would you have for saying things like that to the cop who put you in handcuffs?”

“Are you saying there’s a time and place for everything? That doesn’t really pertain to me, though.” Kakeru is smiling crookedly, and he’s cast his gaze to the side. “It’s very much the end of the line for me.”

Tasuku has barely the time to ruminate on the abrupt change in demeanor before the interrogating officers enter the room. He steps back and watches silently as the questioning begins.

* * *

Half an hour passes, and the Buddy Police is no closer to getting the answers they want.

Despite Kakeru’s age—according to the information they had received prior to the session, he’s only one year older than Tasuku—Kakeru is proving to be one of the most difficult suspects they have ever had in their custody. He talks in circles, often diverting the subject in a way that leaves the officers frazzled, their previous line of questioning completely forgotten. His chipper façade and singsong voice are grating and Tasuku can see it wearing on the other officers.

Tasuku stands quietly behind them as he listens in on the interrogation, trying to sift through the things that Kakeru has already told them. It’s not easy; there’s a clutter of unnecessary and useless information that Kakeru has added to throw all of them off. But as the interrogation wears on, Tasuku can begin to paint a picture of what’s really happening.

“You little--!”

He’s jolted out of his thoughts when one of the officers suddenly stands up.

“Stop!” But Tasuku’s shout is in vain. The officer backhands Kakeru across the face and sends his head jerking to the side. Kakeru cries out at the impact, whimpering pathetically. If it’s an act, it’s a good one.

Tasuku grabs the officer’s arm before he can get too heated. “Hey, calm down. We’re supposed to be questioning him, not hurting him. We’re not going to get any answers this way.” He pauses, going over what he learned in his head once more. “Let me handle this. I have an idea.”

If it were any other child, they would have been met with scoffs or disapproval. But Tasuku has been a trusted member of the Buddy Police for years now, and the officers cede and agree to leave.

When they’re alone in the room again, Tasuku looks back at Kakeru and sees him sadly nursing a reddening cheek. He decides to pick up where the officers left off, but on a softer note.

“So,” Tasuku takes a seat across from Kakeru. “Tell me.  _ Were _ you the one responsible for the list of offenses that you’re accused for?”

“It might’ve been me, it might not’ve been~” Kakeru’s voice is light and airy, though a little half-hearted. He still isn’t looking at Tasuku. “Was it me? Was it Gara? Who knows~ We may even be the same person! Isn’t that what you thought at first? O wise Tasuku-chan~”

“Very funny. I know the two of you can mimic each other easily.”

“Right, right? Am I Kakeru? Or maybe I’m Gara! It’s an ongoing mystery, isn’t it? Heheheh!”

Tasuku remains unfazed. He feels as if he’s onto something. Just a little more pushing, and Kakeru will be where Tasuku wants him to be.

The young cop smiles coolly. “So you’re telling me there’s a possibility that you’re Gara, rather than Kakeru?”

“What if I told you I am? And what if I told you, that you were all wrong? Kakeru’s the  _ real _ criminal, and Gara’s only been helping him. Wouldn’t that be a twist?”

“Taking the credit? Or taking the fall?”

At Tasuku’s words, Kakeru pauses, and Tasuku takes that as a cue to continue on. “Just so you know… I don’t believe you at all. I know you’re Futaboshi Kakeru, and not Doctor Gara. There’s no way Gara would take the fall for anyone if it meant giving up his precious research. He has too much to lose. You, on the other hand, have only ever been in his shadow… You don’t have nearly as much to lose, do you.

“But what I don’t understand is...why would he leave you in his dust? Was he unprepared for us this time? Or…?”

Kakeru hums pensively again. His smile is soft, and distant. “You’re talking like this is a misstep. Nii-san would never make a mistake like this.”

“So you’re just a diversion, then… And while we’re here, trying to whittle you away, Doctor Gara’s escaping.”

“Ooohh, you’re so smart, Tasuku-chan. As expected of the Boy Cop Wonder! What a genius~”

“Futaboshi Kakeru… Does that make you happy?”

Tasuku levels a hard stare on Kakeru’s face and Kakeru looks confused for a moment. “Sorry?”

“Does it make you happy that your so-called brother threw you away to save his own skin?”

And just like that, the neutral, happy-go-lucky smile is back. Kakeru’s face is unreadable again, his eyes revealing nothing. How quickly he’s able to put up a veil, Tasuku muses.

“Yes.” He answers Tasuku’s question with no hesitation. “I’ve always been aware of this outcome. It was only a matter of time.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“Are you trying to say that you understand my feelings more than I do…? That’s rather arrogant, officer~”

But it’s Tasuku’s turn to smile. “I understand what it’s like to have an only family. You want to do whatever you can for them. You want to protect them no matter what. Because they’re the only one you have.”

Kakeru is silent, and Tasuku continues on. “Even if he steps all over you, you still do everything your brother asks...because he’s your only family. And do you know what I think? I think that you want Gara to acknowledge you. You want him to love you. Is it a return to simpler times in the past? Or yearning for something that was never there?

“Either way… You’re letting him lead you around by the nose. Because if you do that long enough, maybe, just maybe, he’ll give you the love you want. Am I wrong?”

There’s a strange look in Kakeru’s eyes when Tasuku meets them again. His smile is gone, and it’s almost as if he’s glowering.

“Why are you even asking me this?”

“You’re not denying it.”

“...So? What’s wrong with that?”

“Do you want to continue living that way?” Tasuku’s question is prompt and sharp. “Do you want to continue living in Gara’s shadow, unsure of whether he really cares about you or not? Do you still want to go back to him even though you know how easily he’ll toss you under the bus?”

No traces of Kakeru’s previous cheer remains. It’s almost as if Tasuku’s looking at a different person. The chipper demeanour has vanished so utterly and completely and Tasuku knows he’s found the crack in Kakeru’s faux cheerful armor.

Kakeru is silent for a long while before he speaks up again. His smile is sardonic, and a hint of defeat hangs in his tone. “You got me, officer. But it’s not like I really have a choice, right? You said it yourself. All I have in this world is nii-san, no one else.”

“But now that you’ve been arrested, he won’t want you back.” He sees Kakeru freeze at the words. For the first time, Tasuku sees dread and horror in his eyes. “No… You’ll just be a liability to him now. He might even think you’re a failure. He might’ve factored your arrest into his escape plans, but I’m sure he’ll suspect that you’ve told us more about him than he’d like, no matter what you try to say to him.

“I don’t believe someone like him would trust anyone, not even his own twin. In fact, it wouldn’t even be a stretch to say that he’d come after you and kill you for it. You’ve realized this too, haven’t you?”

Kakeru opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. That expression in his face--Tasuku can hardly call it a smile. It’s just some imitation of one; a last ditch attempt to hide himself from the rest of the world.

“Ha… It really is the end of the line for me, isn’t it…?”

Tasuku watches him carefully, but Kakeru doesn’t attempt to put up anymore defenses. His work is done. They don’t have all of the information they need, but he believes they can secure it now, provided Tasuku plays his next cards right.

“I can give you a choice.” Tasuku leans forward, staring hard into Kakeru’s amber eyes. They unwaver with uncertainty now. “Stay here with the Buddy Police. We’ll put you under protective custody.  In return for your cooperation, we can overlook your crimes, and let you off with a slap on the wrist…

“But you need to help us. You could choose not to, of course, but the only thing waiting for you is a cold, dark jail cell. Or possibly death. I can’t guarantee that Doctor Gara won’t be able to break into the prison to finish the job.”

“Heh… Heheh… You’re cruel too, aren’t you, Tasuku-chan…?” Kakeru sighs dramatically, humming to himself, but there’s no longer any cheer in his voice. It is the half-hearted tone of someone resigned to their fate. “What should I do, what should I do… I’m caught in between Tasuku-chan and nii-san… This is the absolute worst~”

Tasuku watches Kakeru for a little longer and notes the despondence in his eyes. It’s almost pitiful. Whereas most criminals look at Tasuku with resentment, Kakeru only looks sad, defeated, and hopeless. It tugs on Tasuku’s heartstrings--he feels like he can relate a little. That the expression on Kakeru’s face reflects one that the younger Tasuku would’ve worn once upon a time.

He will allow Kakeru to deliberate on his (albeit limited) choices for the night, is what he decides as he gets up from his seat. But before he leaves Kakeru to his own devices, he decides to say one more thing.

“Hey. Nothing’s ever the end.”

Kakeru looks up from his lap quizzically and Tasuku spares him a glance.

“It must be rough. Living like that with your brother is basically the same thing as having no family at all, isn’t it?”

Kakeru doesn’t answer, opting only to look back down at his lap. Tasuku stares at him before turning back towards the door.

“...It doesn’t have to be that way anymore, you know. There will always be something for you out in the world. You just need to find it.”

He opens the door, but before he leaves, he pauses.

“Oh, and… I’m sorry about the officer that hit you. He really shouldn’t have. I’ll get some ice for you in a bit, alright?”

If Kakeru says anything in response, Tasuku doesn’t hear it; he exits the room, closing the door behind him. But Kakeru is left staring at the place Tasuku once stood for a long time.

He realizes, belatedly, that Tasuku’s words are the kindest that anyone has ever spared him for as long as he can remember.


End file.
